Mélanger les époques? Jamais!
by Pouchy
Summary: One Shot - Nouvelle version - Et si trois époques se mélangeaient? Et si trois générations de Potter se rencontraient simultanément ? Vont-elles s'entendre ? Que fait Severus dans cette histoire ? Et surtout, pourquoi le chêne est-il fier de son coup ?


**Mot de Pouchy:**

Bonjour! J'ai décidé de réécrire ce One Shot  _(anciennement les époques ne sont pas faites pour êtres mélangées) _car la première version ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Elle était brouillone et mélangeante. Plusieurs revieweurs m'en ont même fait part et c'est en relisant leurs reviews que j'ai décidé de réécrire. J'ai ajoutté beaucoup d'éléments, à savoir comment et pourquoi les époques se mélangent, et changé l'issue de la fanfiction. J'espère que cette nouvelle version sera aimée car moi, je l'aime beaucoup! Et puis il y a près de 1 000 mots de plus dans cette nouvelle version...donc soyons joyeux! 

**Et gros merci à:**

_tchingtchong_, _molly 59_, _didine34790_, _liaul_, _melooo_ et _fredka_ pour m'avoir envoyé des reviews pour la première version de ce One Shot. Merci pour vos beaux commentaires et vos suggestions qui, je l'espère, prendront forme dans cette nouvelle version.

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

**Mélanger les époques? Jamais!**

Les légendes sont souvent le pilier d'une civilisation. Par elles, on peut retracer la mentalité d'antan. Et c'est par la pensée que l'être humain, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier, diffère des autres êtres vivants qui l'entourent. Même si certaines croyances finissent par être cataloguées comme étant des légendes, elles restent gravés dans l'histoire de l'humanité...

D'ailleurs, pusieurs vieilles légendes sorcières stipulent que les arbres centenaires finissent par posséder une certaine âme. Certains mages, comme Merlin, en ont même déduit que ces âmes étaient magiques et que si elles sentaient le besoin de faire bouger les choses, elles le feraient sans hésitation... même au péril de l'espace et du temps.

Car avec la magie, peu de choses sont impossibles...

Cependant, avec les années, le monde de la sorcellerie a délaissé ce mode de pensée. Trop occupé à laisser les moldus loins d'eux, à repousser une civilisation pas si éloignée de la leur. À mettre au placard une histoire, celle du monde, où moldus et sorciers vivaient en harmonie.

Mais comme les moldus, les sorciers ont traité les dires du grand Merlin de saugrenues. S'ils avaient su, auraient-ils planté ce grand chêne dans la cour de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard ? Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils s'en balancent, ils ne se soucient pas de leurs enfants, de leurs grands-parents voire même de leur propre personne.

_Temps indéfini, sous le vieux chêne de Poudlard_

Le temps était magnifique. Le soleil pouvait aisément caresser la terre de ses rayons tandis que de timides nuages, presque transparents, passaient devant lui. Une brise légère raiffraîchissant l'air, glissant sur le terrain de l'école comme un papillon cherchant un endroit pour se reposer.

Le seul et unique vieux chêne de l'école était occupé par trois élèves décidés à réussir leurs études, lisant avec frénésie leurs diverses notes de cours. Et comble de l'ironie, selon la plante, ces élèves étaient encore des Potter. À croire que cette famille le vénérait. Le doux vent emporta la conversation naissante à l'arbre qui l'écouta conscienceusement.

- Ah Zut ! , cria subitement la jeune Lily Luna Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lyna ? , demanda James Sirius Potter.

La jeune fille se faisait appelé Lyna depuis que sa grand-mère, Molly , s'était trompée dans les noms de ses nombreux petits-enfants.

-Rien, Jay...absolument rien ! J'ai complêtement oublié d'écrire mes références à la fin de mon parchemin ! , pleurnicha la rouquine aux yeux métalliques.

-M'enfin, Lyna, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Et ce ne sont que quelques maigres points..., fit Albus en soupirant.

-Pas la fin du monde ?! Pas la fin du monde ?! , s'exclama Lyna. Mais ça vaut presque 5 points!

-Sur environ 300 points, Lyna., souffla Jay en riant. Et puis, à la place de pleurnicher pour 2 de ton examen, penses un peu à moi et mes ASPICs!

Lyna fit un moue enfantine. Lily Luna Potter étaient comme sa mère et comme, selon les dires de son père, sa grand-mère. Elle détestait avouer ses tords et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle le fit.

-J'avoue..., murmura Lyna tandis que Albus rigolait, mais je continue à dire que papa ne va pas être content si j'ai une mauvaise note. Il va probablement me dire que je n'ai pas assez étudié...

La jeune fille soupira longuement alors que ses frères riaient de sa mine déconfite. Mais par ce silence, ils entendirent des voix presque familières. Ils regardèrent de l'autre côté du gros chêne et virent un autre trio d'adolescents. Ils étaient apparus comme par magie. Et pourtant, sans jamais les avoir vus à l'école, les trois étudiants ne leurs semblaient pas inconnus.

-Voyons Harry !, cria la seule jeune fille à la chevelure en broussaille, Tu dois étudier pour tes BUSEs! Si tu veux être Auror, il faut avoir de bons résultats!

-J'ai _déjà _étudié, Mione. Si tu ne me crois pas, demandes à Ron.

Un rouquin grogna un peu avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de patacitrouille.

Les trois jeunes Potter qui, de toute évidence, ne se remettaient pas du choc, commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

-Tu crois que c'est Papa, Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron?, fit Lyna en tremblant de peur.

-Je crois que si., répondit rapidement Jay, Je crois qu'ils sont en cinquième année.

- Hey!, dit Albus en élevant le ton, Ils sont plus jeunes que nous deux et ont l'âge de Lyna!

-Qui êtes-vous?, siffla une voix agressive.

Lyna, Jay et Al se retournèrent lentement. Et ce qu'ils redoutaient se produisaient.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley se tenaient devant eux, un air agressif au visage. Harry semblait plus surpris que les autres, voyant deux jeunes hommes, visiblement plus vieux que lui, lui ressembler énormément.

-Heu...bonjour!, dit Lyna.

-Qui es-tu ?, demanda Harry en sortant tranquillement sa baguette.

-Tu ne vas peut-être pas nous croire, fit Jay, mais je crois que nous sommes tes enfants.

Harry sourcilla un peu, mais n'en montra rien.

-Quels sont vos noms complets ?, questionna Hermione.

Les trois Potter se concertèrent du regard.

-Je me nomme Lily Luna Potter.

-Moi c'est James Sirius Potter.

-Et moi, je me prénomme Albus Severus Potter.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'eurent même pas le temps d'émettre une insulte ou une hypothèse qu'un cri de surprise se fit entendre, suivit de ricannements haineux. Le trio d'or courut vers les cris tandis que les trois Potter, aussi curieux que leur père, les suivaient même s'ils attendaient leurs cousins. Ils entendirent même leur père murmurer une sorte de_" Papa...Sirius...Non..." _, mais ce qu'ils voyaient les dégoûtaient.

Devant eux se produisait l'un des spectacles les plus tristes qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. En tant que Gryffondor, ils avaient toujours appris à jouer _fair-play _et avec courage. Mais d'après ce qu'il voyait, deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas encore compris le sens de ces valeurs vertueuses.

-Alors _Snivellus_, siffla le garçon aux yeux noisettes et au cheveux en bataille, ton examen s'est bien passé?

-Tu sais James , ricanna l'autre au yeux bleus, chaque fois que je le regardais pendant l'examen, son nez touchait le parchemin. Avec tout ce gras, les examinateurs ne pourront pas en lire un mot ! J'espère qu'il ne fera pas la même chose avec l'examen de _Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal _!

-La ferme, Black! , cracha le Serpentard.

-Depuis quand tu te soucis de _chauve-souris _?, demanda James.

-Et toi, espèce d'imbécile! Tu vas voir!, s'exclama Severus Rogue.

-Depuis que je me soucis des examinateurs, voyons!, fit Sirius en jappant presque.

James se tourna alors vers sa victime en lui disant:

-Mais que de mauvais mots, _récurvite_!

La bouche de Severus s'emplie de bulles de savons et le pauvre, suffoquant et suppliant de ses yeux larmoyants, tomba à genoux dans la pelouse mouillée.

C'est alors que la jeune Lyna décida de s'en mêler.

-Et toi, le balafré ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Avec une tête grosse comme la tienne, tu ne dois pas être capable de te coiffer le matin...d'où ta tête de garçon paresseux!, cria-t-elle dans toute sa fureur.

-Mais voyons, Lily-Jolie!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, espèce de Nargol dégénéré!, hurla Lyna. Et puis, libères-le du maléfice, par merlin!

James fit un brusque mouvement avec sa baguette et les bulles disparurent de la bouche du pauvre Rogue qui haletait.

-Voilà! Maintenant, ma fleur de Lys, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi?, demanda James langoureusement.

-Je préfèrerais embrasser un Strangulot!, cria Lyna.

Mais le trio d'or et les frères Potter regardaient toujours la scène avec mépris. Harry s'avança prudemment, baguette parée, vers cet adolescent arogant qu'était James Potter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait pour que tu le traites comme ça ?, demanda férocement Harry.

James et ses amis semblèrent surpris de voir un double de ce dernier. Harry répéta sa demande et James finit par y répondre, l'air détaché.

-Tu sais, le seul fait qu'il existe m'énerve.

Les amis de James gloussèrent méchamment.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça ! C'est vrai que tout cela a un sens finalement..., lança Albus.

-Je savais que quelqu'un allait me comprendre ! Surtout lorsqu'il me ressemble autant !, dit James.

-Je crois que mon frère n'avait pas tout à fait terminé. , dit un rouquin.

-En effet, je n'avais pas terminé. , approuva Albus dont le visage rougissait de colère.

-Et tu voudrais t'essayer sur lui aussi ? Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment amusant !, dit James avec une pointe de fierté.

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu m'énerves toi aussi...tout simplement parce que tu existes ! , compléta Albus, rageur.

James sembla choqué par un telle affirmation.

- Mais moi, je veux essayer!, fit Jay, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-Il est tout à toi., répondit James.

-Non, je pensais essayer sur toi...mais je peux, hein ? , demanda sournoisement Jay.

-Pas vraiment...Non., répondit James avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en compagnie de ses amis.

Harry, Hermione et Ron allèrent vers le jeune Serpentard tandis que l'autre trio retournait sous leur chêne. Ils discuttèrent un peu de cette mésaventure et finirent par s'assoupir.

Ils ne furent réveillé que lorsque que leur cousin Hugo vint crier dans leurs oreilles, déclenchant une mauvaise humeur générale. Rose, qui était derrière son frère, le réprimanda, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce dernier était un cas désespéré. Finalement, Lyna invita Rose à prendre place à côté d'elle et débuta la conversation.

-Ton examen a été long, Rosie ! On t'attends depuis longtemps!, dit Lyna.

-Hein ? Ton examen est terminé depuis à peine cinq minutes!, fit Rose avec incompréhension.

Lyna regarda Jay et Albus du coin de l'oeil. Eux aussi ne comprennaient pas. À croire que la magie s'était jouée d'eux et du temps, mais peu importe, la magie devait avoir ses raisons.

S'ils avaient su que le chêne était fier de son coup, qu'il ne l'avait fait que par ennui de la routine monotone, l'auraient-ils pris de la même façon?

--

**Note: **L'altercation entre les Maraudeurs et Severus n'est pas la même que dans le tome 5. En fait, c'est comme s'ils avaient décider d'ennuyer Rogue après un autre examen (_celui-ci_) puis étaient ensuite revenus à la charge (_scène du livre_).

Une petite review ? Elles font terriblement plaisir ! 


End file.
